guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
神聖海岸
thumb|180px|神聖海岸任務地圖 Description The Divinity Coast is the site of several of the region's oldest settlements. Humans have occupied these lands for over seven hundred years. Many generations of Krytan fishermen have grown up trolling the same sacred waters of the , the huge saltwater lake that defines the northern edge of the coast. NPC's * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 12 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits * Mission Objectives * Administer the Test of the Chosen. * Retrieve the from in the upper courtyard of . * Deliver the Eye to the coastal city of . * ADDED Cleanse yourself in the on the hill to the southeast. * BONUS Find and escort all the chosen to . Primary This mission is fairly straightforward. After a short journey to a village, Justiciar Hablion (A on the map) will tell you to cleanse yourself in a fountain (B on the map), then escort a green hovering eyeball. This eye will "judge" people and reveal any magic they may have. You can determine whether or not villagers are chosen by taking the eye close to them. The eye will also do an knockdown on all foes adjacent to it every few seconds. This can be useful, so make sure to have the eye close to where you're fighting. Talk to the Shaemoor Gate Guard (C on the map) to open the city door. Now simply escort the eye to and maneuver it to the shrine (D on the map) to complete the mission. Bonus There are five villagers who must be found in order to get the bonus. The numbers below match those on the map. Note: Some s are Merchants. Don't strain yourself to save them as they are '''not' chosen. Only villagers will be chosen.'' Chosen Villagers: # The first chosen is found in the village where you get the eye. Go around testing all of them until one villager follows you. # The second chosen is the villager across the big stone bridge. He will be under attack, so heal him if necessary and kill the monsters fighting him. Once tested, he also will follow you. Saving this chosen also adds the bonus objective to the mission. # The third chosen can be found by taking the leftmost path after crossing the bridge (south). He may or may not be under attack, so move quickly. (This does not currently show in the Prima guide.) # Head back to the main path (from the bridge) and continue west. After a boss fight, the path will split again; take the leftmost fork (you will see s). The fourth chosen is past the ettins, and may be under attack, so move quickly. # Continue past the fourth chosen along the path, and it will meet up with the main path again. You will see two merchants and a villager. Make sure the villager stays alive, but do not worry about the merchants unless you have a kind soul. Taking the eye to this villager reveals the fifth and final chosen. After finding all of the chosen, it's undead swamp time. Maneuver yourself through the swamp, taking time to heal the villagers if they need it between fights. Just inside the village at the end of the mission, talk to Lionguard Minah (6 on the map) to complete the bonus objective. Note: For every villager you save, Lionguard Minah will give your party 200 gold, distributed among all party members including henchmen. Do not take the eye over the shrine before talking to Lionguard Minah, or the mission will end and you won't get the bonus. Skill Capture * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before or ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest at ). Bosses * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. 心得 *隱任:需要5個神選者 *第一個神選者在過橋後,單人攜帶加速技+補HP技與輔助珍瑟之眼的中斷震暈可保持HM的NPC不死. *要帶領神選者-1.用珍瑟之眼(範圍內)接觸神選者-2.點擊NPC(否則他不會移動) *後面的怪物有時候會太接近神選者,這要靠點運氣. *注意沼澤會讓村民中毒,所以注意走在路徑上. *到達地點切記與 獅門守衛米納 對話,才能完成隱任.(如果直接衝向祭壇,隱任失敗) Category:科瑞塔